Kamoshige Arimiya
Kamoshige Arimiya was an evil politician who has been a local governor for 40 years. During that time he used his power and money to get any beautiful women he wants and he had married 9 times and had countless lovers. When he gets bored or tried of them, he would throw them out of the Arimiya residence. He kept three of his previous mistresses daughters Lady Misora Arimiya, Lady Chisato Arimiya and Lady Shion Arimiya as his "Toys". He brutally molest & abuse Misora & Shion but he rapes Chisato since she was a virgin, to Kamoshige breaking a woman's virginity will bring him luck. Sumire Arimiya (Kamoshige's current wife) was also brutally rape & abuse by him. It seems like every women Kamoshige had was rape, abuse & molested by him. In The Arimiya Company, Kamoshige fires one of his safe keepers named Kadono (Tatsuya Katori's father) for corruption charges but the charged were drop since their wasn't any evidence, this had ruin Kadono's career, he swore to get revenge on Kamoshige and ask Katori (Kadono's son) to avenge him. Soon after, Kadono died and Kamoshige hired Katori as his third secretary in honor to forgive him for what he did to his father. Suddenly Kamoshige dies from heart failure and with his death, everyone thought there nightmares were over but the nightmare has just begun! Katori realize he can't avenge his father since Kamosahige is dead but decides to target The Arimiya Family for revenge! Since Kamoshige died, he left a large heritage in his safe box,the person to inherit the money will gain power and became his next successor. The Arimiya Family is conflict for the hidden money and would do whatever they can to inherit it! Just before his death, he changed the password to his safe box and now The Arimiya Family is trying to discover what it is. Kamoshige's spirit has possessed Katori so that he would be able to help him to discovering what the PIN number is by raping his victims and seeing memories of Kamoshige's past, it seems like Kamoshige intended to have Katori as his next successor and not his wife. Even from his grave, Kamoshige still haunts his victims! Trivia *Kamoshige never has a speaking role in the hentai, though he does make some sounds when he starts molesting Shion Arimiya and he makes a sound when he dies from a heart attack somewhere in the beginning of Episode 2. **In Episode 2, he makes some noises when Kamoshige starts to rape Chisato Arimiya. *It seems the reason why Kamoshige suddenly died of heart failure is when he was constantly raping & molesting so many women and his daughters that he probably wasn't looking after his health and put too much pressure on his heart. *Kamoshige had a strong sexual endurance, which is why he has sex with a lot with women. *The only reason women were marrying Kamoshige is because of his money as they thought that they can inherit some of his money, but he was only interesting in raping & molesting them. *Shion was the last woman that Kamoshige molest as he was only performing oral sex with her and drop dead while he was changing the pass code to the safe box (Episode 2). *Like Mrs. Yuhara (Shouko Yuhara's mother), Mrs. Kadono (Tatsuya Katori's mother) was one of Kamoshige's lovers but she was thrown out since he grew bored and tried of her. *Kamoshige had sex with almost every women including their children. *Even though Kamoshige isn't the biological father of Misora Arimiya, Chisato & Shion, they still call him "Father". *Kamoshige kept Misora, Chisato & Shion in the Arimiya Family to be his toys and it also seems like they were his favorite girls too. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-22h25m41s143.png|Kamoshige about to beat one of his women (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-22h24m18s76.png|Kamoshige laughing (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-01h11m18s20.png|A picture of Kamoshige at his funeral (Episode 1 & 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-23h24m26s38.png|Kamoshige possessing Tatsuya Katori (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-23h26m14s115.png|Shion Arimiya sees Kamoshige changing the password to the safe box (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-00h55m34s85.png|Kamoshige smiles at Sumire Arimiya as he is about to rape her (Episode 2) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters